


Those eyes that melt

by panicparade



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff, Kitty!Loki, Lokitty, M/M, Teenage Norse Gods, Unashamed fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like <i>once</i> is enough to know how to behave when your brother turns into a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those eyes that melt

**Author's Note:**

> p> **** **** _For the Transformations_ square on my [](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card and "Touch" square on my [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)**[cottoncandy_bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) ** card..
> 
> Kind of sequel to [With your Big Green Eyes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/992848)

In his defense, Thor still hadn’t been ready for it. It’s not like _once_ is enough to know how to behave when your brother turns into a cat.

“Loki!”

Thor falls to his feet in front of the black cat, ignoring the fact that he’s managed to crack the floor again, this time in the library so hopefully no one will notice. When the little creature only hisses at him, Thor can’t help it. He reaches out to pull the little kitten to his chest, “Lokitty! You’re still so adorable!”

He can feel the sharp claws tearing into his arm but he has no plans on letting go of it; Thor looks down to see those adorable green eyes glaring at him and he’s pretty sure Loki is trying to curse him except all that’s coming out are soft hiss-es.

“Don’t worry Lokitty, I know you’re scared but I’ll take care of you.”

He made sure to cradle the kitten safely in his arms before picking up Mjolnir and heading for their chambers. To Loki’s fury they stopped every time someone so much as looked at him, it seemed like Thor wanted to show off his new _friend_ to everyone. If Loki had to hear _“Aww! He’s so adorable!!”_ one more time someone was going to have their eyes scratched out.

By the time they finally reached their chambers Thor’s arms were covered in scratches and Lokitty was struggling to get away from him.

“Lokitty! Stop that.” Thor got comfortable on the bed and started running his fingers through the soft black fur, making sure to take special care of that spot behind the ears. He found it funny how the same spot made Loki go weak in the eyes if Thor so much as blew softly on it.

He had an inkling that this would go just like last time and was proven right when an hour later Loki was back in his lap, grumbling and muttering the entire time but still curled up in Thor’s lap. He gave Loki enough time to get his bearings back before he got down to it.

“So. . .”

“Shut up Thor.”

“I mean, it’s okay no actually it’s kind of adorable how you. . .”

“I said shut up.”

“You know Sif and I just friends right? You don’t need to go all Lokitty on me every time you hear a rumor.”

He waited for Loki to deny his claim but instead all he got was Loki curling further into him and Thor obliged, shifting them till they were lying side by side on the bed, Loki’s face turned into the pillow.

“Loki?”

“Are you telling the truth?” Loki asked, looking up at Thor, melting him with the hope in those big green eyes.

Thor bent and softly kissed Loki, once, twice and said, “Do you think I can lie to you?”

Loki shook his head and moved closer to Thor, curling up around him in an imitation of Lokitty that had Thor smiling and hugging Loki to him.  

 


End file.
